clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Shop
]] and Puffle Launch Puffle Launch |tourguide = "And here is the pet shop where you can buy puffle food and adopt upto 20 puffles if your a member and 2 puffles if your not a member. }} }}The Pet Shop' is located in the Plaza, to the left of The Stage. At the Pet Shop, players can buy Puffles and pet furniture. They can also play Puffle Roundup here. When walking up to the Puffles or clicking the clip board, a quiz appears to best fit you with a puffle and one can adopt a Puffle for 800 coins from it. If players click on the purple Book, the "Love your Pet" appears, from where the Puffle owner can get tables and furnitureand food items for their Puffle(s), you can put the furniture your igloo your puffles will play with it . Players can play Puffle Roundup by going through the door labeled "Employees.' Trivia *Plus, there is a window next to the door in the view of The Plaza, but on the view of the Pet Shop in the inside, there is no window! *In the new pet shop, there is a toy for each puffle that they use in your igloo. *The interior of the Pet Shop was redesigned, however; the exterior of the building was still in its same design. *Penguins sometimes act as if they are up for adoption. Some players dislike this. Plaza The Plaza is a main area in Club Penguin which follows the same design as the Town - three buildings and exits on either side. The buildings in the Plaza are the Pizza Parlor, the Pet Shop and the Stage. The Snow Forts and the Forest are on either side of the Plaza. There is also a manhole between the Pet Shop and the Stage which leads to the Cave. Parties *During the Medieval Party 2008, 2009, and 2010 the Pet Shop was decorated to look like a stable. *During the April Fool's Day Party, the shop was cut out of card board. *During the Puffle Party 2009,Puffle Party 2010 and the Puffle Party 2011 the outside of the Pet Shop looked like a PUFFLE TENT and all of the puffles inside were dancing. There were puffle spotlights too that changed to the color to the puffle you were walking. *During the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, if you click on the sleeping black puffle you would get a hair as one of the fiery items. *During the Hallowen Party 2009, the Candy Hunt item Lollipop was hidden behind the Red Puffle. *During the Earth Day 2010 Party, the Blue Puffle was changed to a Green Puffle and inside there was a spilled mess of O-Berries for the Earth Day Scavenger Hunt. *As of February 28, 2011, puffles worked for 7 days, trying to make the pet shop better. *On March 7, 2011 the new Pet Shop was complete and the Puffle Launch construction began. Gallery Puffle store WIKI.png|The Pet Shop under construction March 1st 2011 Blog 110304.jpg|A sneak peek of the new redesigned Pet Shop pet shop.jpg|Old Pet Shop:March 2006-2011 club penguin 2011 puffle party pet shop.jpg|Pet shop during the 2011 Puffle Party Video ID Names in Other Languages {| cellspacing=0 cellpadding=2 border=1 style="text-align:center;" |- ! width=160px | Language ! width=160px | Name ! width=160px | Meaning |- | Portuguese | Pet Shop | Pet Shop |- | Spanish | Tienda de Mascotes | Pet Store |- | French | Animalerie | Pet |- SWFs *Pet Shop Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Puffles Category:Shops